


My hand in Yours

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo loves holding Tsukishima's hand as he drives.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 83





	My hand in Yours

Kuroo loves to hold Tsukishima's hand. He would do it every chance he gets, even when he's driving — which Tsukishima freaked out a bit over in the beginning until he realised that Kuroo was a great driver and had no problem driving with one hand on the wheel. 

It took awhile for Tsukishima to get used to the amount of affection Kuroo loved to bestow on him but when he did, he gave it right back. 

Tsukishima would sometimes bring their joint hands up to his face and pepper the back of Kuroo's hand with kisses. Making Kuroo blush furiously at first but then would brighten up and coo, sometimes leaning over to kiss Tsukishima on the cheek or lips. However one thing that Tsukishima still hasn't gotten used to but finds hilarious (if you tell Tetsurou, Tsukishima would deny it) is when Tsukishima would try to take his hand back. Kuroo would whine and hold his hand tighter, trying to encourage Tsukishima to stay a little longer, saying: “Kei! No, come on, please?” And sometimes just a soft and sad “Kei.” He’d hold Kuroo’s hand again, don’t worry.

Tsukishima, being the little shit that he is, would tease Kuroo after that. He'd slowly lift his fingers until his palm is open and flat and it's only Kuroo who's holding on. Kuroo would complain and give Tsukishima a pleading look. Looking like a sulking puppy. Tsukishima would have to look away and try to hide his smile and snickers. 

One time when they were in the car, Tsukishima was the one who initiated the hand holding. Sliding his hand over Kuroo's and interlocking their fingers. Kuroo practically lit up and kept looking between their joined hands and the road before he let out a triumphant “Whooo! We secured the bag!” Tsukishima burst out laughing and looked at Kuroo with an amused but confused expression.(Wondering what the heck that meant? But also still understood him) Both of them smiling at each other and happy. Kuroo's thumb rubbing the back of Tsukishima's hand tenderly. 

Now it’s natural for them to hold hands in the car. Tsukishima teases Kuroo less but doesn’t mean he’s stopped. Kuroo would get his revenge after, when they’d get home. He’d lift Tsukishima up over his shoulder (The blond halfheartedly protesting at the action) and to their room where he would toss him on the bed and proceed to tickle Tsukishima. 

  
They’d end the night wrapped up in each other with the happiest dopiest grins on their faces. Whispering words of love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
